memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Generations
"Two captains. One destiny." A mad scientist plans to destroy an inhabited star system to reach eternal happiness; Captain Picard must enlist the help of the long-presumed-dead Captain Kirk to defeat his plans. Summary In the year 2293, the Excelsior-class ''Enterprise-B'' is launched from Earth's orbital drydock. Nearly completed, the starship leaves Earth on its maiden voyage through the Sol system under the command of Captain John Harriman. Also aboard the Enterprise-B are several journalists and three guests of honor - Captain Montgomery Scott, Commander Pavel Chekov and Captain James Kirk. The test cruise quickly becomes a rescue mission, however, as the Enterprise-B answers a distress call from two El-Aurian refugee ships. The ships have encountered a mysterious energy ribbon, called the Nexus. Although the new Enterprise is still missing several key systems, Captain Harriman reluctantly orders the ship to warp. The two refugee ships, the [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] and the [[SS Robert Fox|SS Robert Fox]] are being crushed by the gravimetric distortions generated by the ribbon. The Enterprise-B tries to free them by venting drive plasma, but the Robert Fox is destroyed by the ribbon and the Lakul remains trapped in the Nexus. Desperate for help, Harriman seeks Captain Kirk's assistance. Kirk suggests that the crew of the Enterprise maneuver their ship into transporter range of the remaining El-Aurian vessel. Since the Enterprise has no medical staff on board, Chekov and several of the journalists leave the bridge to attend to the passengers of the Lakul as they are beamed aboard. However, the Enterprise crew discover that the passengers of the Lakul are in a state of temporal flux and cannot be easily transported. With Scotty's assistance at the transporter, the Enterprise crew manages to save 47 of the 150 passengers aboard the Lakul, before it also explodes. Moments later, the Enterprise becomes trapped in a gravimetric field emanating from the edge of the ribbon. Meanwhile, Chekov attempts to provide medical aid to the El-Aurian survivors. Among the patients are Dr. Tolian Soran and the mysterious Guinan. Soran is sedated by Chekov after insisting that he be returned to the Nexus. On the bridge, Scotty suggests that the anti-matter discharge from a photon torpedo might disrupt the field long enough for the ship to break free. Unfortunately, photon torpedoes are also expected to be installed when the Enterprise returns home. Scotty theorises that if the main navigational deflector was modified to simulate a photon-torpedo blast, the ship would be able to escape. Harriman offers command of the ship to Kirk and heads for the deflector relays, in an effort to implement Scotty's plan and save his ship. However, before Harriman has left the bridge, Kirk insists that Harriman stay on the bridge of his ship, and enters the turbolift that will take him to the deflector control room. Eventually, Kirk arrives at the deflector control station, which he modifies to emit a resonance burst. Moments after the burst is fired from the Enterprise's main deflector dish, an energy tendril violently collides with the starship. The tendril rips through the exterior of the engineering hull, where the deflector control room is located. However, Kirk's attempt to save the Enterprise is successful and the ship finally breaks free of the energy ribbon. On the bridge, Ensign Demora Sulu reports a hull breach in the engineering section of the ship. Scotty attempts to contact Captain Kirk, but he does not respond. Scott tells Demora to ask Chekov to meet him in the engineering section, and heads there with Captain Harriman. When Chekov meets Harriman and Scott, the Russian is shocked at the extent of the destruction, and asks if there was anyone in the deflector control room when the hull was torn open. Scott, who presumes that Kirk was killed by the energy ribbon, sadly replies. In 2371, 78 years later, the crew of the ''USS Enterprise-D'' celebrate the promotion of Lieutenant Commander Worf on board a holographic sailing ship, also named Enterprise. The formalities include an ancient sailing tradition called 'walk the plank'. The android Data fails to understand the humor which the human crew find in this routine and after an explanation by Dr. Crusher, he attempts to emulate it by pushing her into the sea. Picard and Riker's conversation on the subject of being a sailor in ancient history is disturbed by a call from the bridge, informing Picard that he has received a personal message. After he receives it in the arch of the holodeck, he hastily leaves the simulation. The empathic Counsellor Troi senses that something is very wrong, although the rest of the senior staff continue to celebrate, unaware of Troi's perceptions. When the Enterprise-D intercepts a distress call from the Amargosa observatory, the senior staff leave the holodeck and are asked to come to the bridge. Upon arrival at the Amargosa Observatory, the Enterprise-D crew discover that the station has been attacked, and has incurred extensive damage. An emergency away team consisting of Riker, Crusher, Worf and a security detail beam on board the observatory. They soon locate Romulan corpses and a survivor, Doctor Tolian Soran, who hasn't aged at all since we first saw him, 78 years earlier on board the Enterprise-B. Soran claims ignorance of the attack, and Worf discovers a Romulan corpse. In Data's quarters, Data and Geordi discuss Data's behavior on the holodeck. Data decides that the time has come for him to install the emotion chip Dr. Soong had built for him. Geordi agrees to assist. In Picard's ready room, Riker informs Picard that they have discovered two dead Romulans, and that Dr. Soran would like to speak with him. In Ten Forward, Guinan gives Data a new drink, which produces an emotional response in him: he hates it, and requests another. Soran asks Picard for permission to return to the observatory to finish a time-sensitive experiment. Picard initally declines, but Soran gives him an intense look: "They say time is the fire in which we burn," he says. Picard is visibly affected, and tells Soran that he will see what he can do. In Main Engineering, Worf informs Riker that the Romulans' tricorder indicates that they were searching for trilithium, an unstable substance which can be used as an explosive. Riker tells him to have Geordi and Data search the observatory for trilithium. They do so. Data recalls a joke Geordi told him during the Farpoint mission seven years earlier; he's having trouble with his newly installed sense of humor. Geordi discovers a hidden doorway, which Data opens using an axial servo in his wrist. The hidden room contains a solar probe with a possible trilithium signature. Data, who has been joking nonstop, is overcome with a flood of emotions; the emotion chip is overloading his neural net. Soran appears behind the pair, and after exchanging a few words suddenly attacks Geordi. Data is overcome with fear. Deanna Troi discovers Picard looking over a family album in his quarters. Picard reminisces about his brother Robert and nephew René, and begins to cry: Jean-Luc reveals that Robert and René have died in a fire. He tells Deanna that as a child he was told about famous Picards of the past; until his brother married and had a son, Jean-Luc felt pressure to continue the family line. Now, with Robert and René dead, Jean-Luc believes there will be no more Picards. Picard's musings on mortality are interrupted by a sudden change in the Amargosa star: he goes to the bridge, where Riker informs him that a quantum implosion has occurred, breaking down all nuclear fusion in the star. Worf reveals that the observatory launched a solar probe into the sun; it will collapse within minutes, and a level-12 shockwave is heading towards the observatory and the Enterprise. Picard sends Riker and Worf to retrieve Data and Geordi, who are still aboard the observatory. A female voice orders Soran to transmit his coordinates. He does so, but is interrupted by the arrival of Worf and Riker, whom he greets with several shots from his blaster. A Klingon bird-of-prey decloaks near the observatory. Riker encourages Data to reach Geordi, who is unconscious; however, Data is still paralyzed with fear. The bird-of-prey beams Soran and Geordi aboard and cloaks. As soon as Riker, Worf and Data are aboard, the Enterprise warps away from the shockwave, which destroys the observatory. Aboard the Klingon ship, Soran greets B'Etor by hitting her in the face. "I hope, for your sake, you were initiating a mating ritual," she purrs. Soran rebukes her for being careless when she and her sister Lursa stole the trilithium from the Romulans. Soran has promised the sisters a weapon with which they can re-conquer the Klingon Empire. In exchange, Lursa and B'Etor are working for him. Soran orders the ship to the Veridian system at maximum warp. Background Information , landed on Veridian III.]] tricorder found at Amargosa Observatory.] .]]] Links and References Cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as William Riker * Brent Spiner as Data * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Worf * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Malcolm McDowell as Tolian Soran * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan (uncredited) * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Alan Ruck as John Harriman * Jacqueline Kim as Demora Sulu * Jenette Goldstein as Enterprise-B Science Officer * Thomas Kopache as Enterprise-B Com Officer * Glenn Morshower as Enterprise-B Navigator * Tim Russ as Enterprise-B Lieutenant * Tommy Hinkley, John Putch, Christine Jansen as Journalists * Michael Mack as Ensign Hayes * Dendrie Taylor as Lieutenant Farrell * Patti Yasutake as Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa * Granville Ames as Enterprise-D Transporter Chief * Henry Marshall as Enterprise-D Security Officer * Brittany Parkyn as Girl with Teddy Bear * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice * Barbara March as Lursa * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Rif Hutton as Klingon Guard * Brian Thompson as Klingon Helm * Kim Braden as Elise Picard * Christopher James Miller as René Picard * Matthew Collins as Matthew Picard * Mimi Collins as Mimi Picard * Thomas Alexander Dekker as Thomas Picard * Madison Eginton as Madison Picard * Olivia Hack as Olivia Picard * Marcy Goldman, Jim Krestalude, Judy Levitt, Kristopher Logan, Gwen Van Dam as El Aurian Survivors * Cameron as Ensign Kellogg (uncredited) * Tracee Lee Cocco as Enterprise-D conn officer (uncredited) * Stewart Lew as Enterprise-D Crewman in Ten Forward (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Enterprise-D medical technician (uncredited) * Lynn Salvatori as Antonia (uncredited) References Academy marathon; alternate timeline; Amargosa; Amargosa observatory; Amargosa system; antimatter containment; Antonia; bat'leth; Battle of Trafalgar; B'Etor; Bolian; Borg; [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]]; Breen; Butler; champagne; Chateau Picard; Pavel Chekov; Christmas; cloaking device; communications station; crew quarters; Beverly Crusher; Jack Crusher; Data; dedication plaque; deflector control; deflector dish; dill weed; disruptor; Dom Pérignon; drydock; Du'cha; duotronics; Earth; Earth Broadcasting Company (EBC); El-Aurian; emotion chip; ''Enterprise''; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]; ''Excelsior'' class; Farpoint Station; [[USS Farragut#USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut (NCC-60597)]]; ''Farragut'' shuttlecraft; Farrell; Federation News Network (FNN); Forcas III; force field; Gagarin Hall; ''Galaxy'' class; gravimetric field; John Harriman; ''Hawking''; Hayes; holodeck; horseback riding; House of Duras; Idaho; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Ktarian eggs; [[Kurlan naiskos|Kurlan naiskos]]; La Barre; Geordi La Forge; Grankite order of Tactics; ionic pulse; [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]]; Livingston; Lursa; magnetic interlock; main engineering; Martian Colonies; Maurice Picard; Leonard H. McCoy; ''Miranda'' class; ''Nebula'' class; Nexus; Nobel Prize; ''Oberth'' class; Alyssa Ogawa; photon torpedo; Picard's photo album; Jean-Luc Picard; René Picard; Robert Picard; plasma coil; plasma coolant; Pluto; pocket watch; William T. Riker; [[SS Robert Fox|SS Robert Fox]]; Romulans; San Francisco; Saurian brandy; saucer section; saucer separation; science station; Montgomery Scott; shield frequency; Spacedock Shuttle; sickbay; Tolian Soran; Spock; Spot; Starfleet Broadcasting (SFB); [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet uniform; Stellar Cartography; Demora Sulu; Hikaru Sulu; Ten Forward; tricorder; trilithium; Deanna Troi; type-3 disruptor; type-6 shuttlecraft; type-7 shuttlecraft; [[USS Valiant#USS Valiant (NCC-20000)|USS Valiant (NCC-20000)]]; Veridian; Veridian system; Veridian III; Veridian IV; VISOR; Darian Wallace; warp core breach; warp plasma; Worf; Workbee * [[List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] * List of 47 references Generations de:Star_Trek_VII:_Treffen_der_Generationen